Dziwna okolica...
Po nierównej drodze jedzie czarna wielka limuzyna. Zatrzymuje się. Z ostatnich drzwi (ale nie bagażnikowych) wychodzi Chris. Przekroczył bramkę. Znalazł się na terenie akademika. Szedł alejką ze żwiru, sąsiadującą z ostrzyżonym trawnikiem. Obok budynku, po prawej stało kino a trochę dalej las, tam kończyła się droga. Chris stanął przed drzwiami akademika. Odwrócił się do kamery i zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Poprawił czarny krawat idealnie pasujący do jego czerwonej koszuli. Chris: 'Witajcie widzowie! Oto kolejny sezon wraz ze mną! Dzisiaj rozpoczniemy nowe show! Zapraszam na Akademik Totalnej Porażki! ''Intro. '''Chris: '''Witajcie. Zasady wyjaśnie później, czas przedstawić wam główne gwiazdy! Czas przywitać naszych uczestników! Jako pierwsza przybywa... ''Wybiegła Angelika. '' '''Angelika: Hejka, wszystkim! Spojrzała w okolice. Angelika: O nikogo nie ma! Zerknęła na Chrisa. Angelika: Hej, przystojniaku ;*. Mam nadzieje że będą tutaj fajni chłopacy i dziefffczynki niegrzeczne! *-* Mrau! Chris: 'Tia.... Stań po lewej. Jako kolejna pojawia się... JoJo! ''Nieee, JoJo się nie pojawiła. xD '''Chris: JoJo? JoJo tak jak w każdym sezonie, stała na drzewie. xD JoJo: Juuuupi! <3 Wskoczyła Chris'owi na plecy. JoJo: Ahoj, misiaczku! :* Tęskniłeś? <3 Chirs: 'Pewno <3 <3. ''Całus powitalny :* 'Chris: '''Kolejny zawodnik to... Rafael! ''Rafael pewny siebie wyszedł z autobusu. 'Rafael - '''Siema ! ''Rafael spojrzał na pozostałych uczestników. 'Rafael - '''Widzę ,że nie mam tu zbytniej konkurencji. '''Chris: '''Narazie, mój drogi. Narazie. Kolejna zawoniczka to... Catherine! ''Catherine wychodzi z autobusu. '''Catherine: A więc.. to Akademik? -(rozgląda się)- a są Kucyki? Ziewa. Catherine: Liczę że będę się tutaj fajnie i nie będę musiała się bać niczego. Chris: 'Jaaaaasne. xD. Kolejna zawodniczka to Aisha! ''Aisha wyskoczyła z krzaków. 'Aisha: '''Heej! W końcu się doczekałam. Siedziałam tu tak długo, że już nawet chciałam... albo nie, nie będę mówić. Jeszcze uznacie mnie za psycholkę, czy coś. ^^ ''Zaczęła skakać dookoła, gdy po chwili potknęła się i walnęła w ścianę akademika. xD 'Aisha: '''Nic mi nie jest! Chyba... '''Chris: '''Ooookej? Nieważne. Kolejna zawodniczka to nasza stara znajoma - Bteh! ''Bteh wyszła wściekła z autobusu odpychając i przewracając Chrisa. '''Bteh: Co sie k*rwa lampicie?! Bułkę wam lamusy obiecałam?! Splunęła na but Rafaela. Rafael - Grrrrr.. Pożałujesz. Chris: 'Ała! Eh, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Kolejny zawodnik to Kenneth! ''Z autobusu wyszedł znudzony Kenneth. 'Kenneth: '''No wreszcie ja. Z kim jestem w drużynie ? ''Spytał Chrisa. Stanął niedaleko pozostałych zawodników. 'Chris: '''To potem. Kolejna zowadniczka to... ''Millie wychodzi z autobusu i patrzy z poirytowaniem na Chrisa. 'Millie:'Serio?Znowu ty?A już miałam nadzieję,że na ulotce reklamującem program był błąd. 'Chirs: '''To ja robiłem te ulotki :D Kolejni zawodnicy to... Maddie i Vince ''Z autobusu wychodzi Maddie, lekko zaskoczona sytuacją, która tu się wyprawia. '''Maddie: '''Eeee... Hej? Wam wszystkim? Widać, że jest tu bardzo dużo oryginalnych... ciekawych... i wesołych ludzi... ._. ''Za nią wyszedł Vince se swoim lustrerkiem i nawilżaczem do ust . '' '''Vince : '''Ohh .. jaka przyjemna podróż . ''Rozejrzał się i westchnął . Pomachał do zawodników i szybko pomalował sobie usta . '' '''Vince : W miłości irytujące jest to, że jest ona zbrodnią wymagającą wspólnika. Ale czy uda mi się znaleść ? Odszedł nieco dalej zastanawiając się nad tym . '' '''Maddie: '''A zapewniali, że obędzie się bez żadnych kontuzji i urazów psychicznych... Będą mi za to płacić! '''Vince : '''I zapewniam , że nie wszyscy będą . ''Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny po czym zanurzył się ponownie w swoim myślach . '' '''Maddie: '''Oh, naprawdę skarbie? Więc czy tobie zapłacą za to? Bo zapewniam, że wszyscy nie :3 ''Maddie bierze z jego rąk lusterko i nawilżacz, łamie je i depcze na ziemi. Maddie: '''I robię to tylko dlatego, że nie uważasz na słowa, kochaniutki :3 '''Vince : '''Płacić mnie nie muszą, bowiem są ważniejsze cele. ''Zebrał zniszczone przedmioty i wrzucił do śmietnika . '' '''Vince : '''Słowo jest czymś co daje mi się wzbić , a tłamszenie jest czymś co zabija . A jeśli nie wolno mówić to nic nie powstanie . I albo trzeba dać upust swemu uczuciu niż przejmować się siłą rozumu czy rzeczą . ''Spojrzał na chmurę chcąc ją chwycić . '' '''Vince : Jedyne co daje szczęście może i również przynieść ułudę . Maddie: 'Skarbie, wiesz że mu tu gramy o kasę, a nie piszemy wiersze filozoficzne? Co ty, filozoraptor jesteś? Ahh... Przypominają mi się czasy, jak grałam w Turok *.* '''Vince : '''Ale na świecie są rzeczy nie tylko ważne , ale są i ważniejsze . Pieniądzę są tylko dodatkiem do tego co szukam . Ale nie każdy jest w stanie zajrzeć, i nie każdy od razu przebije się przez mur , który każdy stawia by go nie poznać .. '''Maddie: '''Jak chcesz znaleźć dziewczynę, to polecam ci zacząć od przestania gadać o filozofiii... Życia? Problemów? Sera? Christiny? Miłości? Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to, poczekam aż przyjdzie jakiś przystojny buntownik z irokezem <3 '''Vince : '''Jak uważasz . ''Kucnął zerwał kwiata i dał dziewczynie w rękę . '' '''Vince : '''Przy okazji zwą mnie Vince i miło było poznać . Liczę że mimo starania się być zwykły , zachowam to co czyni mnie nną . ''Odszedł spokojnym krokiem i położył się na murku obserwując dalej niebo . '' '''Maddie: '''Może jak zmieni wizerunek, to się zmieni. Trudno! Przynajmniej mam kwiatka do niszczenia ^^ ''Zaczyna wyrywać powoli płatki kwiatka. Angelika rozejrzała się i podeszła do Catherine. Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem i tylko się uśmiechnęła. '''Angelika: Hejka! Co tam mała? Jak Cię zwą? Uśmiechnęła się do Angeliki pokazując swój niezwykły dziewczęco-dziecięcy urok (xD). Catherine: Jestem Catherine! Przyjaciele mówią na mnie Cat! Możesz tak mówić <3. Przytuliła ją. Catherine: A cię jak zwą? ^^ Angelika: Angelika. Odpowiedziała krótko zwieźle. Angelika: 'Nie mam żadnego słitaśnego pseudonimu, ale Twój fajnie brzmi :3. '''Catherine: '''Przykro mi. I nie jest słitaśny bo wszyscy mnie z Kot'em kojarzą. Nie mam dużo kolegów ale liczę że zostanę twoją koleżanką.. ^^ ''Zasmuciła się. 'Catherine: '''Chyba że nie chcesz.. ''Andzia przytuliła Cat. '''Angelika: Pewnie że chce. <3. Kotem , raczej kocicom! *-* Skąd masz takie zaje*iste buty!? *-* Catherine zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Catherine: '''Przyjaciółeczki! <33 A jest taki mały butik w Toronto. I tam kupiłam je na wyprzedaży. :3.. Piękne kolczyki masz! <3 '''Angelika: Yay! Dzięki <3 Nawet nie pamiętam skąd jej mam! xD Powiedziała troche zagubiona, ale zaraz nadrobiła to uśmiechem. Angelika: A z resztą nie ważne! Ciesze się że jesteśmy tutaj we dwie <3. Catherine: '<3 Będziemy się wspierać jak psiapsuły! <3 Ciekawe jakie charaktery mają inni bo już wiem że ty jesteś super fajna. ^^ ''Usiadła sobie na ziemi. 'Catherine: '''Najlepiej by bylo jakbyśmy byli blisko siebie to wtedy będziemy silniejsze i zostaniemy jedynymy najlepszymi psiapsiułami tutaj. Boję się do reszty odezwać. ''Siadła obok niej i powiedziała (Angelika). '''Angelika: Ty też jesteś fantastyczna. Inni wydają się w porządku, aczkolwiek tylko przystojniacy są godni uwagi i niektóre dziewczyny też ^^. Spojrzała na nią podnosząc brew. Angelika: Jak się boisz!? Nie ma się czego bać, przecież będziemy się wspierać! <3 I będziemy blisko przecież! Powiedziała do niej pocieszająco a zarazem wesoło! zaraz szeptem sama do siebie powiedziała. Angelika *Szept niesłyszalny*: Mam nadzieje, że bardzo blisko <3333. Catherine: A wiesz że ci stanik widać? Uważaj bo tutaj zboczeńce mogą być, mama mi mówiła żeby uważać. ^^ Poprawiła jej tą malutką kurteczke czy co to jest (xD). Catherine: Teraz mniej widać i jest ok. ^^ Rozejrzała się po wszystkich. Angelika: Zboczeńce, to fajnie! ^^ Rozluźniła swoją kurteczkę, tak jak była przedtem. Angelika: Sorka Cat, ale tak mi zdecydowanie lepiej! Sama tak kiedyś spróbuj! *-* Catherine: '''Czemu fajnie jak są zboczeńce? A okej. Ja nie lubię tak chodzić ale skoro ty tak lubisz to choć tak ^^. Poza tym, założyłam zły stanik, jest trochę za ciasny. ^^ '''Angelika: W sumie nie wiem, zawsze ciekawiej nie? ^^ To musisz w nim wyglądąc sexow... Zaraz jednak się opanowała. Angelika: Musisz wyglądać fajnie, ale pewnie Ci niewygodnie :C. Catherine: '''Tak, mnóstwo osób nie wiadomo czemu jak wychodzę w tym staniku mdleją. Czasem chodzę bez niego a nie kupuje nowego bo jak kupię większy to także jest za ciasny :/ Może jak będzie słońce to pokaże ci jak wyglądam. No i bym coś zjadła. Lizaka albo Loda Cytrynowego. :C '''Angelika: O tak, tak koniecznie pokaż *-*. Zrozumiała jak gada głupio. Angelika: Znaczy się, zależy jak będziesz chciała :3. A może poszukamy jakieś sklepu byśmy poszły na lody? I się lepiej poznały? <3. Catherine: W końcu jesteśmy koleżaneczkami, możemy się wymieniać także ubraniami ! ^^. A jest tutaj jakiś sklep z Lodami ? <3 Jak tak to super ^^. Angelika: Ja nie mam nic przeciwko :3. Na pewno jest, jak poszukamy to znajdziemy <3. Catherine: '''<3 Ale możemy stąd iść gdzie chcemy? Bo chyba musimy tutaj czekać.. '''Angelika: To poczekają na nas <3 Przecież dwie divy to najwazniejsze osoby w programie <3. Catherine: '<3.. Ale, ja się boję stąd odchodzić. ''Lekko popłakuje. '''Catherine: A jak się zgubimy? :( Wskakuje na Angelikę. Catherine: Ja się boję być sama! Boję się wszystkiego! Przepraszam.. Znów siada na ziemi. Catherine: Ja już jestem takim dzieckiem, zachowuje się jak dziecko.. Wyciera noc ręką. Catherine: Masz chusteczkę? Podała jej chusteczkę. Angelika: Każdy się czegoś boi. Będziemy przecież szły koło siebie, to się nie zgubimy. Ja na to nie pozwolę <3. Catherine: Serio? *_* Kocham cię moja przyjaciółeczko! Chodźmy po te lody! <3 Złapała ją za rękę. Angelika: '''Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko <3 W ten sposób się nie zgubimy! :3 To naprzód! :3 '''Catherine: Nie mam! <3 A więc poszły szukać sklepu. Catherine: W którą stronę idziemy? ^^ Angelika: A chodźmy przed siebie w stronę sklepu *-*. Catherine: Okej ^^ No i poszły. (xD) Doszły do jakiegoś sklepu, wbiegły do środka i okazalo się że to ten słynny monopolowy (xD L.) Angelika: Może tutaj będą? ^^ Powiedziała jak weszły. Catherine: Cytrynówka? Wiśniówka? Aaa. To są polewy do lodów. ^^ No to kup mi Loda cytrynowego. <3 Daje jej pieniądze. Angelika: To poproszę cytranówkę i Wiśniówke. Tak, tak wiem co biore. Upewniła sprzedawce. Wyszły ze sklepu. Angelika: To tak teraz wyglądają lody? o.O Catherine: 'Chyba tak ale nie są wcale zimne.. ''Przytuliła ją. '''Angelika: Ty pierwsza spróbuj <3. Może to jakaś ciepła odmiana <3. Catherine wypiła cytrynówke. Dostała jednorazowej czkawki. Catherine: To takie mocne.. Catherine zemdlała nie wiadomo dlaczego (xD) Angelika pobiegła po wodę do sklepu i wylała na nią cały kubeł jej. Angelika: Halo! xD Catherine obudziła się. Catherine: Co.. co się stało? Angelika: Napiłaś się tego loda i zemdlałaś, ale nic Ci już nie jest <333 Catherine: 'Uratowałaś mnie! <3333333 ''Catherine wskoczyła na Angelikę tak że obie się przewaliły na ziemię. 'Catherine: '''Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Dziękuje! <333 '''Angelika: '''Dla przyjaciółki wszystko <333 ''Powiedziałą otrzepując się. '''Angelika: Nawet sexownie spadłyśmy <3. Catherine: 'Wracajmy przed Akademik! <3 ''Wróciły pod akademik. (L. xD) '''Chris: '''Możecie mi wyjaśnić gdzie byłyście? Aaa zresztą, nieważne. Czas poznać trzech ostatnich zawodników - Cassidy, Bellę i Annie! '''Proszę właścicieli postaci o uzupełnienie wypowiedzi. *''Tutaj zostawiamy miejsce na kwestie uczestników którzy jeszcze nie dotarli,robimy tak ponieważ nie chce nam się czekać z rozwojem akcji między naszymi bohaterami :3 Prosimy o usunięcie tego zdania po pojawieniu się reszty uczestników :D '' Millie podchodzi do Maddie Millie:'''Cześć,ty jesteś Maddie tak? Fajne rękawiczki. '''Millie:(pokój zwierzeń)''No co? Jakoś trzeba zacząć.Im szybciej zawiążę sojusz tym lepiej.A ona wygląda tu na najbardziej rozgarniętą. '''Maddie: '''Dzięki. Wiesz, fajnie wyglądają twoje okulary z połączeniem bluzki. '''Maddie:(pokój zwierzeń) No co? Trzeba zacząć, a im szybciej tym lepiej dla mnie. Przyda się jakiś sojusz, a Millie wygląda na najnormalniejszą. '''Millie:'Dzięki :D No dobra...Nie będę owijała w bawełnę,chciałabym zawrzeć z tobą sojusz.Jesteś tutaj jedyną osobą z którą mogłabym coś zdziałać.Co ty na to? 'Maddie: '''Eee... Spoko. Ale lepiej by było gdyby ktoś nas jeszcze wspomagał. Jeszcze jedna lub dwie osoby i będzie git. '''Millie:'Najlepiej byłoby gdyby ta osoba była niezbyt rozgarnięta i robiła to co chcemy. Przygląda się innym uczestnikom i zauważa Catherine 'Millie:'I chyba już nawet wiem kto :P Jak myślisz nada się? Catherine podchodzi do dziewczyn. 'Catherine: '''Cześć <3! Jak tam dziewczyny? Mam pytanie. Macie sznurek do robienia branzoletek przyjaźni? :3. I jestem Catherine, ale możecie do mnie mówić Cat. ^^ ''Do rozmowy także wtrąca się Rafael. 'Rafael - '''Witajcie moje drogie. Podsłuchałem trochę waszą rozmowę i słyszałem ,że potrzebujecie osób do sojuszu. Wiecie ..Powinnyście mnie do niego przyjąć inaczej ten sojusz nie był by taki dobry. '''Maddie: '''Dobra, zapisy do sojuszu - Closet! Teraz trzeba tylko ustalić zasady... Albo się zapoznać! Kto w czym jest dobry? '''Millie:'Ja mam doświadczenie w podsłuchiwaniu ludzi i znajdowaniu dziwnych przejść.Na przykład już jakiś czas temu zauważyłam że tamtem krzak''(wskazuje palcem)''ukrywa podziemne wejście do budynku. '''Rafael: No nieźle ! Ja umiem dość dobrze tańczyć i jestem bardzo przekonywujący :D Maddie: '''Jeśli o mnie chodzi, jestem silna, zręczna i zwinna. Jestem dobra w strategii, ale nie na tyle, aby być drugą Heather... I źle i dobrze... No, a ty Cat? '''Catherine: Ja? A ja nie mam specjalnych zdolności.. Choć, umiem być słodziutka i często ludzie się litują nade mną. Uwielbiam ich oczarowywać. A tak, to nic :3. Ale to nie oznacza że nie jestem dobra. ^^ Rafael ziewnął . Rafael - 'Jak już jesteś w tym sojuszu to bądź ... O nie idzie ta s*ka Bteh ,która plunęła mi na but -.- '''Millie:'Cicho!Nie tak głośno!Oglądałam ostatni sezon z nią,jest nieobliczalna,zdecydowanie lepiej jej nie wkurzać.Więc staraj się byćmiły!A i jeszcze jedno,jeśli ktoś z nas trafi do innej drużyny niż reszta to automatycznie wylatuje z sojuszu! Wściekła Bteh wyrwała drzewo z ziemi i wbiła je w Rafael'a. '''Bteh: Co ty k*rwo powiedziałeś?! I co tu wogole jest za zbiorowisko dz*wek?! Omiotała groźnym wzrokiem obecne dziewczyny. Maddie: '''My? My tylko rozmawiamy o... tym jakie będą składy drużyn! Właśnie! Może Bteh będzie w drużynie z nami? A może tylko z Millie i Rafaelem? '''Catherine: '''Sojusz?! Weeeee! <333333333333333333333 '''Catherine(pokój zwierzeń): Czy powinnam wchodzić w sojusz bez Angeliki? To moja psiapsiuła, nie obrazi się <3 Catherine: A czemu jeśli ktoś trafi do innej drużyny nie będziecie go trzymać w sojuszu? :P Przecież będzie znał plany drugiej drużyny ^^. Dopóki ktoś się nie skapnie mogłoby być to dobre. <3 Rafael - 'Dziwię się ,że to mówie ,ale ona ma rację! A tak ogółem to nie pozwolę by ten ziemniak Bteh był ze mną w drużynie! ''Rafael z założonymi rękami z gniewem patrzy na Bteh. '''Bteh: A mo*de chcesz k*rwo oberwać cwaniaku? Dawaj k*rwa na solowe! Bteh rozdarła z siebie koszulkę i rzuciła sie na Rafaela. Millie:'I niech nie mówi że go nie ostrzegałam. Jeśli chodzi o osobę w sojuszu z innej drużyny to mogłoby się to udać. Zawsze warto spróbować,ale tylko wtedy gdy ta osoba sama będzie chciała być naszym szpiegiem. A po za tym nawet nie wiemy ile tak naprawdę będzie drużyn. Mogą być dwie,mogą być trzy a może ich w ogóle nie być. No dobra dosyć tego! ''Rozdziela Bteh i Rafaela 'Millie:'A teraz ładnie przeprosisz Bteh i obiecasz,że nigdy już jej tak nie nazwiesz!(do ucha) Zrób to jeśli nie chcesz trafić na intensywny. 'Maddie: '''Btehi! Kto chce ogóraska? Btehi chce? Chce? Aport! ''Maddie udaje że rzuca ogórka. '''Bteh: Wsadź sobie tego ogórka w d*pe! Rafael cały poobijany nie może utrzymać równowagi i nagle się przewraca i szybko wstaje. Rafael - 'Ałł.. Mamusiu to ty ? ''Rafael mdleje. 'Millie:'Ehh...Gdzie ten głupek Chris? Trzeba mu powiedzieć żeby zadzwonił do szpitala.Pomóż mi ktoś go przenieść.Cat bierz za nogi. 'Catherine: '''Już biorę! <33333 ''Catherine bierze za nogi Rafaela ale mało nie zwymiotuje od smrodu stóp Rafaela. '''Catherine: Wszyscy będziemy psiapsiułkami ! <3 Z oddali zawodnikom przyglądał się Vince . '' '''Vince (Pokój Zwierzeń) :' Oh to wygląda naprawdę dziwnie. Niektózy ludzie są łudząco do siebie podobni no i jest parę gwiazdeczek . No cóż wypada poznać więcej ludzi niż tylko dziewczynę z problemem z otwarciem się na innych . Zszedł z kamiennego płotka i podszedł do zawodników. '' '''Vince : '''Witam serdecznie wszystkich . ''Nagle coś mu zaśmierdziało i się odsunął . '' '''Vince : '''Czuję , że już unosi się aromat rywalizacji .. Co może być .. twórcze ... ''Zasłonił sobie nos rękawem od koszuli . '' '''Millie:'To nie rywalizacja,tylko śmierdzący i pobity koleś.Znasz się na pierwszej pomocy? Nie wygląda najlepiej... Millie:(pokój zwierzeń)''Najchętniej zostawiłabym go tam żeby umarł w słońcu,ewentualnie żeby Bteh go wykończyła,ale muszę dbać o członków mojego sojuszu.Oczywiście do czasu aż nie będzie mi już potrzebny. ''Z nienacka Rafael odzyskuje przytomność. Rafael - 'Co jest ?! Ku*wa jak ja śmierdzę idę się porządnie umyć . ''Catherine puszcza jego nogi. '''Catherine: Fuj! Wskakuje na Vince'a. Catherine: 'Ratuj mnie od niego! Ja zaraz umrę albo zemdleje z jego smrodu! ;( ''Niestety, nie utrzymała się zbyt długo i spadła wprost na ziemię. '''Catherine: Ała.. chyba żyję.. Millie'':(pokój zwierzeń)Dlaczego do tego programu nigdy nie zgłaszają się normalni ludzie? ._. Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło żeby znowu brać udział w tym wyścigu szczurów? No tak,kasa... '''Vince : '''Cóż to niespodziewane , ale jestem w stanie ci pomóc . ''Trzymał ją jedną ręką pokazują swoją siłę , jednocześnie chcą zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie . '' '''Vince :' Proszę , perfum z zapachu owocu , którym wyraża prawdziwe ja . Psysnął jej delikatnie na dłonie perfumem o zapachu truskawek , powoli tonąć w jej oczach . Nie wiedział czy to na pewno to czego szukał , ale coś w nim drgnęło . '' ''Rafael właśnie wychodzi z damskiej toalety czysty i elegancki ,lecz toaleta już taka nie była. Rafael - 'O czym tak gawędzicie ? Aha Millie skoro jesteśmy w sojuszu to chodźmy się zapoznać :) '''Millie:'Nie musisz wszystkim na około ogłaszać że mamy sojusz. Oni to słyszą! Po wąchaniu twojego smrodu musze odpocząć od ciebie na jakiś czas...Idę rozejrzeć się gdzie jest Chris :D Millie odeszła rozglądając się po bokach. Catherine powąchała swe dłonie. '''Catherine: Kocham truskawki! <3 Dziękuje! <3 Jak się nazywasz? ^^ Przyszła do nich Angelika, jeszcze bardziej rożnegliżowana niż ostatnio xD. Angelika: Hejka Kociaki ;*. Vince : '''Zwą mnie Vince , ale lubię też jak mi mówię Vinnie . Miło było ci pomóc . ''Ostawił dziewczynę i zobaczył roznegliżowaną Angelicę , przed którą się zasłonił . '' '''Vince : Chyba nie wypada w pierwszym spotkaniu pokazywać tyle atutów . Nerwowo się powstrzymywał , żeby nie patrzeć , ale instynkt podpowiadał co innego . '' '''Vince ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Oh co za skaranie ! Ja szukam kogoś z kim nawiązę więż duchową i przychodzi osoba o iście diabelskiej urodzie , sprawiając że czuję na sobie jej dotyk zamiast bicie jej serca . Co za agoniaa ! '''Rafael - '''Vince stary nic ci nie jest ? '''Catherine: '''Vinnie *_*. Angielika, hej! ^^. Vinnie, jesteś poetą bo mówisz jak poeta, nie znam żadnych poetów ale lubię poezję ^^. Ja jestem Catherine ale mów do mnie Cat <3 ''Wyjęła lizaka z jakieś kieszonki. Catherine: '''Malina <3 '''Angelika: Yay, same wspaniałe osoby, znaczy się przystojniaki! <3 I piękna Cat *-*. Co porabiacie? I jestem Angelika, dla znajomych Enżi! ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki